


Ryndir’s Heat, Tristan’s Tricks

by RNoodles



Category: Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Smut, Transformation, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, dildo, dragon - Freeform, dragon x human, human x dragon - Freeform, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RNoodles/pseuds/RNoodles
Summary: A one shot smut story I wrote off a sudden feeling of inspiration, this is the same couple found in His Fiery End.
Relationships: Human x dragon, dragon x human - Relationship, thief x dragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Ryndir’s Heat, Tristan’s Tricks

Tristan walked the creaky planks of the boardwalk, taking in the hot sun as his eyes passed over various wares from here and there. Detailed tapestries from across the sea depicting divine waves, spices with names he had never heard of, all of these enticing but he had his gold set on something a little rarer. 

As long as his math was right, his love’s heat wouldn’t begin for another few days. Ryn had tried to warn him not to be around for it, which he felt was odd. Tristan felt like the opposite was in order, just with a few tricks. A glass flask burbled in his backpack as he pulled the straps tight, entering a craftsman’s shop at the end of the pier named “Custom Pommels”.

He waved to the shopkeep as he walked in, an older woman who only gave him a glare of warning. A broad case was placed on the counter between them and opened. Her warning look didn’t waver. 

“This is just for show, any intended use will result in injury.”

“Not even a most likely?” He asked, taking a bite out of a handful of fried dough.

“Does this face look like a most likely? Any intended use on yourself or others will result in injury. This is a display piece.”

“That’s why I’m hanging it over the hall I do business in. You know, assert dominance and that garbage.”

“I figured you for one of those asshole traders.”

“I’d hope so. How much?”

Dropping off a small coin purse, Tristan clasped the case shut and departed, heading back into the little boardwalk. Finding a nice secluded spot beneath the hustle and bustle he settled atop a few support beams. Waves brushed against the sturdy wooden pillars below washing up some discarded bits of food. The roar of the crowd was less audible here as he perched on the thin beam. In one hand he held the glass flask, filled with a violet liquid. Flecks of silver reflected the filtered sunlight above. On his lap he opened the case and inspected the ware inside, its texture seemed appropriate and the design as realistic as he could guess. He had to admit it did feel a bit odd not stealing for her for once, but custom delights required custom orders. Satisfied with his purchases, he swung up the beams back to the boardwalk, headed inland towards the cloud crested mountain ahead.

That’s when he heard a roar. He knew he wasn’t imagining it as several others turned their heads as well. A shape roved through the clouds. Odd, heat wasn’t supposed to be today. He heard the roar again and felt a tinge of familiarity and a touch of joyful panic. Stowing the case over his back he ducked behind an alleyway as the crowd fell to a full panic, running this way and that. 

With a lashing tail and snapping wings the red dragon crashed into a boardwalk, decimating a pineapple stand beneath her. Chunks of fruit simmered on her heated hide as she growled, snorting.

“TRISTAN.” Her powerful voice bellowed, “NOW IS NOT A TIME FOR GAMES.”

She gave him seconds before upending another fruit stand, whipping melons against stores with her tail and stomping hard enough to splinter the walkway. The support beams groaned under her weight as she passes them, skulking the boardwalk. 

“BOY!” She bellowed again, “YOU ONLY MAKE THIS WORSE FOR YOURSELF!”

Catching his scent, she lowered herself in a predatory stance. Her claws splintered the wood beneath her and her tail swayed, following the trace of him to the alley. His oceanic scent came strongest from behind a crate, but she let her pace read as continuing to search as she drew closer. 

The boardwalk wiggled, and she felt tremors beneath her claws. A headbutt shattered the crate before her and she locked her jaws around Tristan’s shoulder with half his body beneath the boardwalk. With just enough care to keep from injuring him she pulled him from a would be hiding place, growling fiercely at him. 

“Good morning! That time already? In my profession its so easy to lose track of the days-“

A fierce snarl rippled in her throat, her body just barely squeezing in the tight space with her sides brushing each wall. A heavy claw forced down on his chest, her scales radiant with heat and now fragrant with bits of fruit. “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TRYING TO FLEE.”

“You know I have escaped you before.”

She snarled again, lowering her head to his as her tail lashed, crashing through a window in the tight space. Her snort cast a heated breath over his skin as her claws tightened around his body. 

“YOU COULD HAVE MADE THIS EASY, NOW I WILL NOT BE DENIED. SATISFY ME.”

His eyes widened in genuine surprise, “you mean back at your lair, right? And we’re going to fly on back now, where we’ll have more privacy-“

“DID I SAY ANY OF THAT? NO. SATISFY ME NOW.” She snarled again, eyes wide and intense with her need, tail slapping the boardwalk hard enough to shatter its wood planks. She sat back, waiting expectantly. His eyes drew down from her intense gaze, following the heaving muscles of her body as she panted. They glistened with unintentional fruit juice, and he followed the trail of softer scales down lower her body. 

“You know, this isn’t the most romantic-“

With another fiery snarl she rended his clothes, tearing them off. Her hot tongue slicked up his bare chest, over lean muscle and warm skin making him moan as the slick muscle pressed up his neck with firm intent. The she gripped him, and pushed him down her body, nearly hiding him under her bulk. Tristan drew fingertips along her smoother scales to illicit a full bodied shudder from her, claws flexing next to his head piercing the wood.

He looked up to caress her scales, he drew a line through the mess of fruit and licked it off his finger. “You’re delicious today, have you tried something different?”

His tease was answered by a demanding snarl he could feel vibrate through her body above him. The puffy lips of her entrance was a clear sign of her ramped up arousal, but also a clear sign she could be teased even more. His fingertips fluttered up the insides of her thighs making her take a sudden breath. The muscle beneath her scales was thick and corded, tense and powerful. As he reached higher he could feel her tremble. With a jerk of her hips her tail slammed down on the boardwalk again as his fingertips made it up her thighs and over her abdomen making slow, firm strokes over her body. 

“You know even if you scared everyone away this is technically a public place-“

“THEN YOU BETTER HURRY, LITTLE SLAYER.” She growled back with impatience, bucking her hips. Her entrance brushed up against his face smearing a mixture of her arousal and fruit juices over him. It made him laugh as he kissed at her entrance, giving in and letting his fingers rove over her slit. 

Ryndir’s eye’s fluttered as he did, finally receiving the physical attention her body had been craving. A low growl-like purr settled in her chest as she rocked her hips in little motions, lowering them and very nearly sitting on his face as he began on her. With claws locked into the wood she gasped and arched her back as she felt more of him enter her, squeezing tight around his arm and continuing to grind back against him for more. 

Tristan very quickly became sandwiched beneath the dragon, entering her to stroke up against where she most burned with need. He lapped at her clit, delighting in the fruity/smokey mixture, and played her sensitivity. The attention to her sensitive clit caused a moan to rip from her chest, gasping as she huffed atop him, grinding back for more. 

There was a great rattling as Tristan felt something near. He tried to tap Ryn’s side to get up but she growled back, moaning as she bucked her hips against him keeping him trapped. Her motions became faster as the trembling neared, squeezing his arm as it delved deeper inside her. He tried tapping once more when she sat on his face, demanding full control as he was entirely overwhelmed by her heat, her scent, her presence. His hard cock brushed up against her belly drawing a happy trill from her as she only let up enough for him to breathe.

Hooves of horses clattered on the boardwalk as a small group of four soldiers armed and ready rounded the alleyway, where Ryn moaned and pushed back against Tristan with a lusty sigh and passive demand in her draconic tongue for “more”. Confusion halted their charge as she saw them, regarding them with parted jaws as they looked between her and Tristan trapped beneath her. Flames licked her lips as she threatened them with a gout of fire, a blazing pillar that burned through the boardwalk and set more on fire. It sent the guards running, Tristan could feel his cheeks burning red. 

“What's the matter little thief?” First time caught in the act?” She spoke in her draconic tongue again, moaning as she made a slower roll of her hips against him. Her passage tightened, her arousal dripping down his arm and flecking over his body.

“I thought you were halfway there, whats taking so long,” he teased back, grinding quicker as he felt her pulses come more erratically. Her breath was quicker, moans higher and needier as she ground against him. Her clit even more sensitive, he suckled her letting his tongue draw wild patterns over the sensitive bulb. Each breath she drew brought her higher as each stroke into her depths made her needier. Brushing up against her most sensitive region made her even needier as she gasped, dropping her hips down again and again to draw out as much pleasure as she could. 

Her arousal dripped from her, her passage heated. Eyes rolled back as she tilted her head back over the rooftops, bouncing her body with each roll of her hips. Jaws remained parted as her moans became more and more full, louder, and she cried out with a release of fire, roaring as she tightened around his arm. Tristan braced himself as she released, a spray of her arousal coating him as he worked her clit, her climax so much more productive at her size. She thrashed, breaking the walls that held her in as he drove her through her heights of pleasure, soaking her lover below as she came. 

Ryndir huffed, coming down from her climax. A thin strand of arousal connected his lips to hers as she rose, collecting him in her claws, and dove off the side of the boardwalk soaring for the cloud snared mountain ahead, Tristan’s own skin burning with excitement as he held fast to her.

Tristan watched clouds pass below as he felt Ryndir’s steady heartbeat against him, resting easy in her hold. His backpack held on by a strap as he checked its contents for damage. The dragon glided over mountaintops and descended into a high-ceilinged cavern, past a modest pile of gold and over a heated spring. She tapped a claw to his back twice before dropping him into it. Tristan came up and placed his pack out of the spring, as he did Ryndir touched down with a splash, curling around him in the spring with little kisses and nips. 

“That’s a town we can never go back to.”

“I’m sure you have a list of those already,” she assured him, letting her tongue curl around his wrist in a fleeting, flicking motion. He shuddered at that, resting against her side. 

“Is is that bad this time around?”

“Its always this bad. I’m just hiding it less.” Without another word her head submerged into the warm waters. Tristan swore her internal body heat was making it all the warmer, and jumped when he felt her tongue encircle his cock. His hands pressed against her snout to shoo her away but she only tightened her hold on his cock making his knees buckle. He collapsed against her softer scales, letting his knees drift apart and his head rest against her body. A leisurely moan escaped his lips as he felt her tongue swirl and coil around his length, the tip seeking higher and higher. As his shaft became fully enveloped his breath hitched, and her coiling continued. The tip of her tongue came to his balls, teasing them and toying with them as her tongue drew his shaft into the heated pleasure of her mouth. 

“Oh fuck, Ryn…” he breathed, feeling her tongue mimick a sucking sensation. Her slick coils slid along his throbbing shaft, his fingertips drew over her scales as his breaths came labored. Tristan forced his body to relax back against her as she trilled, the vibrations teasing him with such a lighter touch before squeezing him harder, more thoroughly. 

Sweat and water trickled down his chest, Ryn could see his chest moving beneath the water as she bobbed down his cock, milking his length and swirling her cock about his sensitivities. Enough of her tongue curled around his balls to give him a playful squeeze rewarding her with a light splash of his precum. She issued a low, pleased moan at his taste that rumbled all around him, and continued their slower, indulgent pace. She felt his fingertips come down to stroke her head, the sensation bringing her more joy as she moaned on his cock bobbing down his length. 

Tristan’s body became more tense, his breaths coming faster. He tapped her head twice and she picked up the pace. His head swam as he relaxed fully against her, letting her take his cock into her mouth as she stroked and squeezed him, bringing him closer and closer to his climax. His moans came freely as he relaxed in the spring, feeling the slickness and heat of her tongue, and he bucked into her hold as his cock jumped and released into her. Purring deeply, she milked his climax slowly, wonderfully slowly, putting on much more pressure and giving his balls a squeeze. She swallowed down her prize and continued stroking over and over. Well past his climax she continued to keep him hard, massaging his cock. 

Gasping, he tapped her head three times. She lifted it from the water to nuzzle him and nip at his neck, drawing out a more mirthful laugh. 

“Ryn- Ryn! We didn’t even get to the surprises yet.”

“Mm you’re my surprises. I want another round.”

“I have something for you. Do you remember when we met that silver dragon?”

“The one who could change her shape to a human or elf?”

“Yes, that’s the one.”

Ryndir held him possessively, using her neck to hug Tristan to him. “I remember. What is it?”

“I have- a surprise.” He reached for his backpack from her hold and pulled the glass flask from his backpack, showing her the violet liquid. “A full bottle of this, you can take the shape of anything you want to.”

Her eyes gleamed at the thought, her tongue flicking the bottle’s cap. “I.. know that our sizes.. complicate things..” she spoke carefully. 

“Ryn,” he drew her head back to him, “I love it. Its a necessary complication. Would you like to try making love as a human?”

She snorted at him, amused. “No. But I’ll fuck you as a human.” Then proceeded to open her jaws, waiting patiently.

Tristan unscrewed the bottle and poured the flask down her throat, she drank eagerly, then submerged beneath the water. He waited at the edge, watching the shape move beneath the water’s surface when human Ryndir surfaced moments later. 

Her hair was jet black, eyes a fierce shade of red, skin pale white as she took on a more built physique resembling herself as a dragon. Her curves were more subtle, with her back facing him he watched water trace along her detailed muscles. She turned to him, looking at her own body. “So if this works the same as the silver dragon, I can make adjustments if I have to?”

Tristan nodded, “that’s what I was promised. If you can’t well we can go burn down a potion shop.”

“You mean I can.” She closed the distance, pressing her lips his his. 

Awkwardly. 

It then crossed Tristan’s mind as their lips mashed together that she had never kissed someone as a human, only dragon nuzzles and nips. With a softer smile he broke the kiss, her lips parted as she panted lightly leaning against him. 

“You’re close-“ he held her up against his body, her eyes following his arms as she gasped at the different sensations. 

“Other dragons have held you before, right?”

“We rut and we sleep with little inbetween.” She nipped at his neck, delighted at the space she now had to do so. 

His hands traversed over her body and listened to the way she responded, feeling her hips squirm as he brought her in for another kiss. Her’s was still aggressive, but she took more from his lead this time. The first time his tongue slipped against her’s, he felt her melt, wrapping her legs in his. “Do that again, little thief.”

The two kissed more passionately, her moans coming lighter. A hand passed over her breast to pinch at her nipple and she gasped at the new sensitivity.

“I- I like that Tristan-“ she panted, caressing the back of his head. Without a word he slipped down her body, kissing her neck with little nips. She hissed, biting her lip as her fingers slipped through his short hair, sighing as his lips traveled lower. As he lowered to her chest she moaned louder as he trapped a nipple between his lips, his tongue flicking at the nub. Her hips rocked for something to grind against out of reflex. 

“Ohhhh gods, I want you to have more,” she hissed. Taking a hitched breath, he felt her body begin to shift. Her breasts swelled, became heavier in his hands, and cleavage formed between them. A wilder look developed in Tristan’s eyes at the unexpected change as she caressed his head, then buried his face in her ample chest. 

One of his fingers traced her entrance making her jump, pushing herself against him more. His lips, his tongue drove her mad like nothing else. She panted harder, grinding against his hand needing more and more pleasure. Letting her head roll back she pushed him below the surface, the reflexive need driving her. Tristan’s lips felt her entrance, still just as hot. He suckled her clit as he thrust three fingers through her, spreading her more harshly. Ryndir was not subtle about her pleasure, riding his face with intensity. Her moans filled the cavern even at her size, and she shrieked as his tongue entered her the first time. Gripping his head, she ground harder, the swirl of his tongue and strokes of his fingers making her head swim as her chest heaved. With a touch more stimulation she shrieked, clamping down on his fingers with a little squirt as she drove herself hard, grasping and rolling her breasts as she bucked against him, wild and fierce. 

Slowly she came down from her climax, melting in the spring. Tristan surfaced with a gasp, Ryndir throwing her arms around her with happy sighs. “That.. that felt so different..” she spoke between pants. 

Smiling, catching his breath, Tristan lay back against the side with her holding her tight, kissing her slowly and smoothly. Their hands glided over the others body in smooth strokes, exploring and learning each other. Minutes passed as they held each other, content in the hot springs. 

Ryndir was first to break the kiss, laying her head against his shoulder. “How long does this last?”

“Well, an hour. We have a good ten, twenty minutes still?”

She kissed at his jaw, stroking his chest. “What else can these bodies do?”

Tristan caressed her cheek, and leaned in for a softer kiss before speaking. “Lots of things. You can take me here-“

His fingers traced her lips, she tried to bite them. 

“Or, you can take me here-“ his hand slipped between her breasts, pushing up her cleavage, “and I finish here-“ he leaned into her neck, kissing her ravenously as her thighs closed around him. 

“Or I can take you here-“ he pulled her back around so his cock pressed against her ass, his hand over her entrance, “with my other hand here-“ one hand clasped over her breast drawing out a breathy moan. Her head rolled to the side exposing her neck, Tristan kissed her with controlled, heated motions. Her hand came up to the back of his head. “This.. like this. I want you like this right now.”

He moaned against her neck as she ground back against his cock. His fingertips played with her entrance has he handled her breast, the stimulation all too much for her. She leaned back to kiss him, hungry and wanting as their hips rolled together. Her tongue aggressively pursued his as he squeezed her breast tighter, drawing a lighter gasp. She moaned, leaning back as she teased his cock, the touch of her fingertips making her pant. 

Guiding her, Tristan helped her sit back on his cock. She hissed at first, taking his length slowly until she felt the base against her ass. Once down his length she began to grind back, wanting more from him. Tristan teased at her sex, allowing two fingers to pierce her. The sensation made her moan airy breaths, sighing harder as she rode his cock and his fingers at the same time. 

The attention to her breasts began again. She lifted his hand and suckled two of his fingers, keeping eye contact with Tristan as he did. He moaned, bucking her harder and rolling his hips with more vigor. Feeling doubly filled she moaned, grinding back and raising herself just enough to drop down his cock. Their hips swayed in the privacy of the hot water, his hands kneading her sensitive breasts and teasing her nipples. 

A third finger entered her, her nails dug into his knees and her back arched. A wordless moan filled the room as his thumb found her clit, stroking as she rode him. Tristan bucked, rose, and fell in rhythm with Ryndir, listening to her most sensitive spots and how to best stimulate them.

Leaning back, she attempted to whisper but only moans came out, eyes rolling back at the slow overstimulation over her body. “I want to take you properly, as mine,” she whispered to him, breathy. 

“I want to ride your cock and make you cum, and want you pressed to the stone wall as I make you mine again and again.” She delighted in the way his cock twitched as she spoke, the way his body shuddered, and the sound of the moan that slipped through his lips. 

She lifted herself and turned around, straddling him as he sat. She kissed his neck, giving his cock feathery strokes as he moaned. Tristan’s hands roved over her sides to draw out more delicious little squirms, feeling the way her body heated up. Sitting up, she pressed her chest to his face as she awkwardly fished for his cock. With a hand hidden beneath the water he helped her find it, and resuming her sexy stare she pierced her sex atop him, taking his length into her entrance as he kissed and caressed her chest. 

She hilted on him, grinding with the full length of his cock buried inside her. Her hands came up to his head, drawing him in for heated kisses wanting more and more of him. The grinds became more confident, more sure as she began to ride him slowly, squeezing him and guiding the head of his cock to her more sensitive regions. She moaned into the kiss, dropping down more of his cock as her confidence grew. Tristan’s attention to her breasts didn’t stop, he caressed and squeezed, then drew his hands up along the sides of her neck in more tender touches. The sensations excited her as she kissed him harder, nipping at his lips, driving his cock deeper. 

Her hips quickened their pace, she moaned with every other drop of her hips. Keeping him to the wall, his hands drifted to squeeze her ass. She made the best trill she could as a human, grinding his length again before riding him more. She leaned against him, their lips to the other’s ear as the panted. Tristan bucked into her riding, moving in rhythm with her as their breaths came sharper, shorter. They could feel the heat of the other’s body pressed to them. 

Tristan lifted them both from the water and sat on the pool’s edge letting Ryndir ride him in earnest, dropping down his length over and over as he guided his cock to sensitivities that made her head swim. 

“Oh gods- Tris- Oh gods its happening- its happening-“ Ryndir moaned as he gasped.

“Ryn- fuck- you’re getting me there, I’m about to, oh fuck-“

Ryndir rode him harder, crying out her pleasure with every thrust as she took his cock. Tristan gasped, moaning a bounced moan as she slammed down on his hips, cock straining inside of her as he tried to hold back. 

Then he felt Ryndir’s body quiver, heat, and move. She became huge atop him and ruby scales covered her body. He soon looked up at the familiar sight of his dragon lover’s underbelly as they both cried out, her powerful roar filling the cave as he felt his release inside of her. At the same time her lips quivered, and gushed with her arousal dousing his lower body as she came, grinding where she could and riding out the last of her pleasure making a mess of him below. 

Their climaxes subsiding, Ryndir took him back into the springs, gasping, nuzzling him and doting on him with excited breaths. Tristan lay back against her, stroking her scales and kissing where he could, the two entwined in the baths. Surrounded by her warmth again, he felt at ease. Ryndir felt her strength return as she held him, feeling more powerful and more protective by the second. 

Tristan lay back as Ryndir began to tease him again, her tongue flicking at his cock. He gently pulled her snout higher. “I have one more surprise for you.”

“No, just give me your cock again-“

He guided her back. “Ryn, you’ll love it. I have a case in my pack. Open it. 

The dragon kept Tristan held as she floated in the spring, unlatching a box, eyes widening at the contents. 

Inside the case was an expertly crafted phallus. A dragon’s phallus to be specific, proportioned just right for Ryndir’s size. Her wide eyes returned to Tristan. 

“Well? How accurate is it?”

“...that’s a gold dragon’s cock.”

“Good or bad?”

“Good. They’re hotter and have the reach I need.”

“Ohhh? Excellent.” Tristan dragged over a set of straps and fixed them to the blunt end of the phallus. He then took it from its case and fixed it to his own hips. Her eyes widened at him. 

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Most days,” he replied coyly, laying himself against the wall beneath her. “My body might not keep up with your heat, but I know this will.”

“You… wont feel anything?” She asked, nuzzling his cheek. 

“Oh I will. The harder you squeeze the harder I moan.” He gave the tip of her snout a playful bite. 

“Now mount me.”

Her eyes alight she jumped atop him, water rushing down her scales to meet his body. Her powerful legs stood behind him, claws digging into stone as he helped her entrance find the phallus. She teased herself, Tristan bit his lip as her sounds of pleasure surrounded him, as he was kept beneath her. Fitting the head inside her, she pushed herself down the phallus, slowly exploring its curves, its shape. Her hips made more pronounced squirms at her size, gasps coming more ragged as he heard claws rend stone behind her. Tristan drew his hands over the softer scales of her belly, laughing softly at the shudder they produced. 

“Stop that-“ she growled at his laugh, squeezing him tight. His laugh turned to moans as she stopped just a few inches at hilting. 

“Oh god, this is so wonderfully filling, ohhhhh..” she tossed her head back as she began to ride the phallus, pushing her entrance down its girth with each thrust. Strings of arousal stuck to its surface as she tightened around it, taking him in a slow ride. Tristan lay back, watching the shuddering form of his lover and pleasure coursed through her. Her wings unfolded, back arched, and she took more of the phallus’s length deep inside her. 

One massive claw clutched his back as she pushed herself, hilting the toy inside her. She made heavy grinds that worked herself up, let Tristan feel more of her weight as the phallus in turn squeezed Tristan’s cock, making airy moans come from his lips. He could feel her body shudder, feel the moans that came from her chest as she drew the length along her sensitive insides. 

“Oh Tristan- Ohhhh, oh Tristan,” she moaned, riding her pleasure. Claws in Tristan’s back made him gasp with a moan, the heavier, smaller riding making it harder to think as he felt her take him in whole new ways. She gasped, arching her back as she loosed a longer moan, taking the full length of the phallus inside her again. 

Ryn’s smaller grinds came faster, her muscled thighs dropping her down its length with a dramatic need. Smoke drew from her jaws as she became more worked up in their relatively slow pace. Tristan bucked his hips and teased her clit, grinding the nub in quick motions that made her hips come down harder. Ryndir dropped down the phallus again, clutching him close as she rode her pleasure higher, fire licking at her jaws as her pleasure built. 

Tristan stroked her clit faster, and ground back helping the phallus reach her most sensitive regions. It was all too much as she roared out, fire pluming from her jaws alighting the whole cavern. More of her weight ground against it as he felt her arousal gush around the false cock, the pressure coaxing his own cock to climax as he released inside of her hold. The two came together, bodies pressed to one another, moans raised and strong as she rode him out. 

Rolling over, she kept the false cock buried inside her. Tristan laid over her belly, drawing his hands over her skin. She cooed, and drew her claws over her back. Exhausted, Tristan’s eyes lifted to meet his lover’s, and she gazed back at him with admiration. 

“Sleep, little thief,” she smirked, “for you will need your strength when you reawaken.”

He was about to speak when she tightened around his cock making him moan instead. He rested back against her body, letting the hot and cool sensations of her belly and claws drift him away.


End file.
